


Un test

by Nelja



Category: Shin Sekai Yori | From the New World
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saki est encore en vie, et elle n'en aime pas la raison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un test

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS jusqu'à la fin de la série !

Aux anciens, Saki a parlé d'un bouillonnement de haine. A Satoru, elle a dit que Yakomaru avait assez souffert pour qu'on lui accorde la mort. Elle l'a même cru.

Mais une autre raison dort dans ses entrailles. C'était un test. Si elle avait entièrement accepté les découvertes de Satoru, si elle avait ressenti, pas juste su, que les extranerattus sont humains, elle se serait effondrée sans vie, terrassée par le retour de mort, ayant vaincu les préjugés inoculés depuis son enfance.

Elle a perdu, il ne reste plus qu'à vivre. C'est, justement, sa spécialité.


End file.
